


Distractions

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Humour, M/M, Slash, chan (17), mention of incest, mention of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little ficlet describing how it might be if the characters we play with were aware of their situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

## Distractions.

At the beginning of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1, a night sky fades in from blackness before the now familiar music begins to play as a snowy owl swoops into view and the camera starts following it while it flies towards a house in an ordinary suburban setting, the music strangely getting louder and louder until its notes reach an ear-bleeding pitch as the camera moves away from the owl and swoops, alone, through a first floor window until a bed can be seen. Upon the bed, two teenage males are engaged in an act which _really_ shouldn't be viewed by the target audience.

"Harry!" Draco Malfoy bellowed. "Just turn that bloody music down! It's extremely distracting to hear it at that volume while I'm trying to fuck you into the mattress!"

"Just why _are_ you trying to fuck me into the mattress, anyway?" Harry Potter asked from below the blond Slytherin.

"Well, because we're boyfriends. That's what boyfriends do."

"Yes, but why _are_ we boyfriends? The last I remember is asking Ginny Weasley to marry me."

"Yes, I know you did, but do you really think the Harry Potter fandom cares about that? You know that there's even a [whole website](http://harryloveshermione.com) dedicated to you shagging Granger although J.K. Rowling had you promise yourself to the Weaselette."

"Ah, yes. The Almighty J.K. Rowling, our creator. Why does _she_ have any more right to control our actions than the fans do?"

"Well, I don't know," Draco replied in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe because without her, we wouldn't even exist?"

"Yes, but if we didn't exist, then we couldn't be placed into weird situations like the one between you, Snape, and your dad."

"Hmm, you may have a point there. Although I do have to admit that it was extremely enjoyable, even if it _was_ incest."

"You're disgusting!"

"I prefer the term 'debauched', it is rather more accurate. Anyway," Draco continued, pulling himself out of his lover, "all this talking has put me off what I was doing."

"Oh, goody!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. "If you're _that_ distracted, maybe _I'll_ get to top this time!"

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2011 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
